Ninguna mejor
by mel8mel
Summary: Las almohadas quedaban de lado, teniéndolo a él a su lado.


**Summary: **Las almohadas quedaban de lado, teniéndolo a él a su lado.

La viñeta participa en el Reto al cual fui invitada por las administradoras del foro "The Ruins" (:

**Palabra:**_ Almohada_  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> _Ron&Hermione_  
><strong>Palabras en total:<strong> _976_

* * *

><p>Derecha. Izquierda. De nuevo a la derecha. De nuevo a la izquierda… y seguía sin estar cómoda. Ya llevaba casi una hora rodando por toda la cama para encontrar una posición que le ayudara a estar bien, pero, por más que intentaba, no podía. Había puesto varias almohadas, las había quitado, y aún así no.<p>

El calor del verano no ayudaba para nada, su frente estaba sudada, y varias gotas le escurrían hasta perderse de vista, en su pecho y Hermione estaba desesperada. Se había tenido que amarrar el cabello, pero de igual forma varios rebeldes mechones se salían y se posaban en la cara de la muchacha.

Respiró hondo por enésima vez y trató de levantarse. Si no podría dormir en su cama, lo haría en otro lado, pero dormiría. La panza, de siete meses, que cargaba, sin embargo, se lo impidió. Y, por más que trató, no pudo levantarse. Se recostó con los brazos extendidos y las piernas también y rezó porque una ráfaga de viento llegara y le quitara el bochorno, pero no llegó.

Trató de contar hipogrifos, escregutos de cola explosiva, unicornios, ¡ovejas! Y ni aún así pudo quedarse dormida. Y sin importar que estuviera sumamente cansada, no se podría dormir hasta no encontrar una posición que le ayudara, y lo sabía muy bien.

Pero la noche parecía estarse burlando de ella.

El tic tac de reloj pronto llegó a sus oídos y lejos de ayudarla a conciliar el sueño, se lo espantó más. Miró el reloj que estaba junto a ella y fue hasta entonces cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la hora y de lo tarde que era, y el pecho se le oprimió. Trató de relajarse, por el bebé más que nada, y si bien cantar en su mente le había ayudado, no lo hizo del todo.

Ron ya debía estar ahí, la misión a la que había ido no se le estimaba que tomara mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, ya había estado fuera de casa por más de cinco horas. No pudo evitar pensar que algo debía de andar mal y eso hizo que se relajara menos.

Estando a punto de enviarle un patronus a Ginny, ruidos se escucharon en el piso de abajo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y su pecho subía y bajaba de igual forma. Tomó la varita fuertemente cuando vio cierta cabellera pelirroja asomándose por la puerta. La morena resopló fuertemente y aventó la varita al rostro de su esposo fuertemente. Ron pudo desviarla fácilmente, e incluso agarrarla en el aire.

Alzó los brazos, fingiendo rendición y se acercó a su esposa. Hermione lo miraba con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. ¡Le había hecho pasar un susto enorme! La besó en la nariz, pero la morena le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-No pretendía asustarte, nena –dijo, besándole su hombro.

-¿Por qué no avistaste que habías llegado? ¡Estaba por darme algo, Ronald! Escuchando ruidos debajo y sin poder moverme, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione?

-Pensé que estarías dormida, y de verdad no quería despertarte –dijo, mientras lo miraba con cara de cachorro abandonado. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y Ron la abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo lamento, Hermione, de verdad lo siento, amor. Perdóname –le decía mientras le besaba el cabello. La castaña lo abrazó y se recargó en su pecho.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo, besándole la barbilla -, aunque me despiertes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero… -la muchacha lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y Ron le sonrió -, me das algo de miedo cuando te despierto, nena.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Gruñó, separándose de él y mirándolo con ceño. Ron suspiró, deseando no haber dicho eso, y haberle dado el avión.

Pero lo cierto era que desde que estaba embarazada, Hermione tenía las hormonas demasiado alborotadas. Lloraba, gruñía, gritaba, y sollozaba por cualquier cosa, y Ron jamás le atinaba a hacer algo bien. Harry le había dicho que tuviera paciencia, que en cuanto el embarazo se terminara la morena volvería a la normalidad, Ron había reído diciendo que de cualquier forma no cambiaría mucho, pero Hermione los había escuchado y se había soltado a llorar para pasar a estar demasiado enojada; tanto, que hizo a su esposo dormir en el sillón, sin embargo, en la madrugada había llegado para acostarse junto a él, y Ron no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos y morderse la lengua.

-Era una broma, Hermione-

-Si lo dices por lo de aquél día, ¡ya te he dicho que no había podido dormir toda la noche! Era comprensible, no debiste haberme despertado por un dolor de espalda.

-¡No se me quitó hasta al otro día, con la poción que me dio mi madre!

-¿Y yo no sirvo para cuidarte entonces, no? –dijo, haciendo pucheros.

Ron se contuvo, y con mucho esfuerzo, logró evitar que sus ojos rodaran. Se acercó a su esposa y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Amor, escúchame bien, tú sirves para eso y mucho más, y estoy segura de que ahora, lo único que quieres hacer es dormir. Así que, ¿qué te parece si descansamos un rato? –le sonrió. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, nena –dijo, besándole el cabello.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Hermione…-advirtió. La muchacha se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento, lo siento… sólo me aseguraba –sonrió.

-Puedo traerte helado de fresa si quieres, para que estés segura.

-No, quédate –pidió-. Ya no te vayas, por favor.

-No te preocupes, aquí estaré.

-¿Ron? –Llamó Hermione.

-¿Mmh?

-¿Estás completamente seguro de amarme?

-Es de lo único que estoy verdaderamente seguro, Hermione. De verdad te amo.

-Está bien… yo también te amo.

-Lo sé…

Y por sorprendente que parezca, Hermione se quedó profundamente dormida a los pocos minutos, y es que no había almohada más cómoda que el pecho de Ron.

* * *

><p><span>Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer, <span>

Mel (:


End file.
